Newt (D.A.)
N E W T This guy belongs to D.A.. No touchies. Code's by Avalon. A P P E A R A N C E Tall, but not too tall. Thin, wiry, and a startling shade of ochre, this is Newt; the lovable, fierce criminal.... First off, one can easily distinguish the tribes of that this affable hybrid came from. His scales succumb to the shades of murky, ember flecked sienna. Mustard yellows, deep golds, and pale blacks adorn his body. His build is lanky. Not entirely skinny, nor entirely muscular. Just right one could say. Freckles embellish his snout, and his horns curve softly upwards. Like that of his MudWing heritage. His face is thin, well, thinner than a Mud's broad maw. A large frill of torn, deep brown webbing jut up upon his head and neck in messy, bouncy waves. The surprising combination of a Sand's sail and a Mud's spikes. His eyes are russet. Soft brown yet tinged with crimson. Yellows make up his under-scales, and the shade of earth take up his wing membrane. Scars align his fore-arms and talons. Deep, shallow. Straight, and jagged. They are always there, sometimes covered, but never ashamed of. Black grease and oil stains mark his handsome face. Newt tends to wear clothing in earth tones. Caramel hued shirts, dark grey trousers, and oversized jackets. Stained aprons and large gloves are often seen on him. As are the numerous grease, or minor blood stains from an animal's sharp claws or teeth, blemish his apparel. Most of his jackets are torn as well... Thick-lensed, brass goggles are seen atop his head, and a large, worn out gold and black striped scarf hang lazily around Newt's shoulders. He is never seen without his scarf. P E R S O N A L I T Y This hybrid can be seen tucking away from crowds, staring at some weird contraption from his pocket, or whispering weirdly into his coat. Newt is an introverted dragon. He does not love attention, but he does not hate it either. He is polite; but still cordial enough to avoid long, useless conversations. Newt most of all, is kind. His heart is very large, and he can be incredibly empathetic. He loves creatures, but likes other dragons too. He does find creatures much easier to talk with then his own species though... This dragon is clever; he can invent small little gadgets out of basically scrap, wires, and sprockets. He loves metal, and can spend his hours tinkering. He invents many useful machines to feed his creatures, act as defense, or just do obscure, kind of fun things. Like pour salt, or sharpen pencils. Newt is shy, not exactly knowing how to react to some kinds of interaction; he does well though, in a brisk, but not rude way. He is friendly, but can step on other's claws. He is strange, studying about predatory animals, using a fancy napkin to wipe soot off his talons, or just plain smuggling out animals about to be killed for their furs. He does not get most dragons, and finds them very weird, difficult, and dangerous. He does not long for friendship, nor romance, and is quite content with his inventions and animals. Newt doesn't really expect to meet dragons that accept him for who he is, but when he does he gladly befriends them. The hybrid is bold; he is not afraid to break as many laws and rules as he needs to when saving his creatures or friends. He does not fear the authorities, and this gets him neck deep in trouble. This does not phase him though. He actually finds humor in the most bizarre times, due to his mind being a bit different then other's. Newt would like to right his name one day, but if it means losing an animal, then he will willingly stay a criminal for the rest of his life. He is loyal. Tough, and caring; he will do whatever it takes to help those who have helped him. He will also reach out of his way for underdogs, endangered dragons, or dragonets. S K I L L S *Stubborn *Pretty clever *Brave *Great at tinkering *Can invent mostly anything from scraps *Agile *Fast runner H I S T O R Y Text here T R I V I A *Obviously based off of HP's Newt Scamander, but changed a bit for color. *Has Asbergers syndrome *Hufflepuff pride *Boyfriend of D.A.'s Sona G A L L E R Y adorbs.....jpg|Adorable... aeee..gif|Amazing amazing........png|Be kind 080949147d8776465f2cb8d191c4a4d3.jpg|Wild.. and Huffle.jpg|Huffle pride awesome truly.jpg|Gifted clever but kind.jpg|Clever but kind there is.jpg|So much bravery sweet but tough, hufflepuff.jpg|Gold and black golds.jpg|lovely huffle.gif|Huffle And newt.jpg|Punk R E L A T I O N S H I P S Text Here Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Males Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Hybrids Category:MudWings Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Work In Progress